Trying to Hide
by Whovian2525
Summary: Nina Martin comes to the Anubis house after her town is invaded by the Nazis. She has to try to understand what is happening and what she's going to do. Please read! Based off of Light in the Dark by LiveLoveLaugh79. This story is about the Holocaust. Enjoy! Better than the summary!
1. New Beginnings

Trying to Escape

Hey guys! So I decided to write a Holocaust story of House of Anubis because I was reading Diary of Anne Frank this past week so I had a sudden idea. Also I got it off of the story Light In the Dark- A Holocaust Story by LiveLoveLaugh79. Ok so everyone is Jewish and I'm writing normal. So like the story based off of the story Light in the Dark, the Anubis house is like the Secret Annex. Enjoy! Also, check out my iCarly story, Confused and Broken please! Oh and also, Willow and KT are no apart of this story. Sorry! Oh and listen to Stranger Birds by Birdy because I think it's a great addition to the story.

Disclaimer: Story based off of Light in the Dark by LiveLoveLaugh79 and I do not own House of Anubis or the Diary of Anne Frank.

Nina's POV:

"Mother? Are you home? Mother? Father?" I asked as I walked into my living room. I noticed my mom sitting on the settee holding hands with my dad. They had scared expressions on their face. My mom was crying and I got immediately scared.

"Nina, come here," my dad told me. I sat down next to him. "You have to leave. It's not safe here anymore," I looked at my dad shocked.

"Why are we leaving? What has happened?" He looked at me sadly.

"We are not leaving. You are. It's the only way for you to be safe. The Nazis are coming out to get us. I already got you a ticket. It's all arranged. Please, Nina. Do this for us," my eyes had started tearing up. I didn't want to leave. I started to shake my head no, trying to understand what was happening. My mother took my hand and kissed it. I was about to say something but someone was pounding the door.

"Open up! Open up!" yelled a few men. The Green Police. My father stood up and led me to the cellar. He handed me a suitcase and kissed my cheek.

"As long as you stay in the cellar, you will be safe. Here, it's your ticket. I also got you this diary. I want you to record your thoughts in it. I love you, my dear Nina," my father whispered. I kissed my parents and ran down into the cellar into the secret hiding place.

I got down there right in time. I heard the door of slam open. I heard my mother sobbing as she was being forced outside. I heard the men search everything. I heard them coming down the steps of the cellar. I was ready to die. I knew I would not make it. They grabbed me and I clutched onto my suitcase. They lead me upstairs and my mother starts to scream.

"Nina! Run!" my mother screams. I get out of their reach and am about to drop the suitcase.

"No, take the bag! Just run!" I grab the bag and start to sprint away. I flinch when I hear a gunshot. I look back and see my mom on the ground, unconscious, with blood all around her. I faintly notice a man running towards me. He almost grabs me but I run faster. He finally catches up to me and he tackles me to the ground. He points a gun at my head and my suitcase opens. I kick him in the stomach and I grab my diary and the ticket. I get up and run. I am almost hit with a bullet. It hit a baby boy instead. I keep on running, and I look back. The baby is dead. The baby died instead. I shake my head and I keep on running for my life.

Still Nina's POV, 3 days later

The train was slowing to a stop. I got up and grabbed my diary. I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear and slowly watched the people as they made their way out of the train. I walked off the train and waited for the car that was taking me to my new house. Finally, I was at my new house. I inhaled and slowly exhaled. This was actually happening. This was my new life. Even thought I didn't want it to be. I opened up the door and walked in.

"Oh hello, sweetie! I'm your housemother, Trudy. You must be Nina Martin. Nice to meet you," Trudy said as she smiled. I tried to force a smile to give back to her but nothing came out. I looked at my shoes. I was wearing brown ankle boots. She led me to the common room where everyone else was.

"Nina, these are the others staying here. That's Amber, that's Patricia, that's Joy, and that's Mara. And here we have the boys. That's Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Edison, and Fabian. I'm sure they will do everything to make you feel at home," she said that last part glaring at all of them. She smiled and dismissed herself. I quickly stared at all of them, trying to grasp what kind of people they were. I saw this one boy, Fabian smiling at me. I looked at the ground and sat myself down on a chair.

"So how did you find this place?" This one girl Joy asked me.

"My father. He knew some guy. Victor was his name, I think," I responded quietly.

"Oh ya. He's the keeper of this house. You'll probably meet him soon. How did you find out, you know, about your parents leaving?" Joy asked, curiously.

"I was there," I mumbled. The others looked at each other shocked. I'm guessing they all weren't home when they left.

"Oh that's terrible. I'm sorry. What was it like?" Amber asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," I looked up at her and stared at her in the eyes. I got up and walked out of the common room. I accidently walked into a man.

"I'm so terribly sorry, sir. I should watch out where I'm going," I apologize.

"Who are you?" he asks, ignoring my apology.

"Nina Martin. My father knew you," I answered. His expression changed from mad to soft.

"Oh of course. Did… is he… how is he?" he asks, flustered. I look at the ground and shake my head. He nods and apologizes to me. He walks off and I continue to stare at the ground. I'm not sure where to go. Trudy comes into the room and sees that I'm conflicted,

"You are bunking with Amber and Mara. Second door on the right upstairs," she points me in the direction and I nod. I walk up the stairs and then I hear bombing. The house shakes, knocking me off the stairs. I fall on my head and instantly get a headache.

"Hurry, into the cellar!" Trudy yells. Fabian sees me on the ground and helps me up. I mumble thank you and I grab my diary and he leads me to the cellar. Victor leads everyone in and goes over to a wall. He turns some knobs and the wall opens up. Fabian helps me into the secret passage and sets me on the small couch. Everyone else sits down.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The bombing. This is the only safe place to go for it. Is your head okay? I know you fell off the stairs," Fabian explains. I nod and I open up my new diary. I look through it and a locket falls out. I pick it up and open it. There is a picture of me and my parents inside. I start to tear up and I put the locket on.

"I think the bombing has stopped. We should head upstairs," Patricia says. We all get up and leave. I hesitate to leave and stay back as everyone leaves. While we were in there, I noticed a little engraving that looked like my locket. I pick up my locket and as I am about to put it in, Fabian shows up.

"Are you coming, Nina? Victor has to lock up," I nod, abandoning the engraving. I pick up my diary and head upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to Hide Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! How do you like it so far? Do you think it's interesting? Anyway, this is sort of just a filler. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story… well except the plot but whatever**

Nina's POV:

After the bombing, I head upstairs to my room. I put down my diary on an empty bed.

"Is that all you have, Nina?" Amber asks. I nod.

"The Green Police took the rest," I reply.

"Oh, well we can share," I nod, gratified.

"What happened? You were there when they took your parents so what was it like?" Amber doesn't want to give up on me. Knowing that if I don't answer now, she won't let it go away.

"My parents warned me that they were coming so I hid down in the cellar and they caught me. My parents told me to keep on running and they told me to bring my bag so I did. I heard a gunshot and when I looked back, I saw my mom… she was, well… anyways, they caught up to me and my suitcase opened. I grabbed the ticket for the train and my diary. I got up and kept on running. They almost shot me but it hit a baby boy instead. And then I just kept running until I could no more," I was trying not to cry but it was really hard. Amber looked down at the ground and Mara looked at me sympathetically.

"My parents weren't home but they left a note and they left money for a ticket," Amber said. Mara still didn't say anything. I think she's shy because she hasn't said a word. I grab a pencil from the dresser and start writing.

March 5, 1942

It's my first day writing in this journal. It's also my first day here at Anubis house. There was a bombing and I fell on the stairs. My head still hurts. I found a locket in this notebook. I'm not going to make much out of it but, I found an engraving on the wall of the secret hiding spot on the cellar that looked exactly liked it. I don't have much; only this diary and the locket. They took everything else. They took everything away from me. I am still wearing the Star of David patch on my dress. I don't know why I am still wearing it. It's not like I'm ever going out again. The only bad thing about hiding is that if they catch us, the only memories I will have is hiding in fear every single day. I almost died three days ago, though. It was dreadful. At least I have shelter and food here. I guess I am just missing my family. I saw them die. Well, my mother. My father gave me this to record my thoughts but I'm not entirely sure if I have anything right now. No thoughts are circling my mind. Only confusion. I try to grip my understanding of things but I have nothing. I come home and my whole life changed. In one quick second. I don't know how to make the best of things but I do know that I have to try.

Fabian's POV: 

I have been here for three months and it's been quite interesting. A new person showed up today. Her name was Nina and she's really pretty. Not that she would ever notice me. I'm just a geek. The only thing she had was a diary and she told us that she was there when her parents were taken away. I wonder how she escaped. I noticed that she doesn't talk a lot. I think she's nervous about being caught. She doesn't need to worry here. It's really safe and off the grid. I don't think the others like her so much, though. Patricia said that we don't need anyone else but I don't think that's entirely fair. It's not like Nina wanted to go here at all. It's not her fault that she's Jewish. It's none of our faults but that doesn't seem to matter anymore. Nothings fair anymore.

When I first got here, I was miserable. I missed my mum very much and I knew that she was dead. My father died when I was four but I was alright with just a mother. I miss her terribly so. I found out about this place from my mother. She warned me two days before she died that I had to go here soon. She gave me money and after school, I found the place abandoned. I knew what had happened so I packed a bag and fled.

"Fabian right? Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me up when I fell," Nina said. She came in the common room and saw me sitting down so she sat down next to me.

"No problem," I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Where are you from?" I ask, hoping to have polite conversation. She just shrugs.

"So, how old are you?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I'm sixteen in four months. What about you?"

"I just turned sixteen a week ago,"

"Oh, happy birthday," she says. I thank her. She looks down at her shoes. I notice that they are worn out.

"You said that you were there when your parents were captured. What was it like?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"It happened so fast. At first, my parents are telling me that I need to go down to the cellar because the Green Police were there, and then they capture me and I run away as fast as I could," she explains quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you know what happened to your parents?" I ask her.

"I saw my mom get shot by one of them," she looks at the ground. She starts playing with her Star of David patch.

"You don't have to wear that anymore, Nina," I tell her. She looks up at me with her brown eyes. Tears starts falling down her cheeks. I grab my sleeve and wipe them away. She smiles and looks down.

"It's going to be okay, Nina. Everything is going to be okay," I tell her. She nods and I hug her. She clutches on to me and puts her head in my shoulder. She was so sweet and innocent. I really do like her. After about two minutes, she gets up and thanks me. She goes upstairs and I smile. She was really beautiful and perfect. I knew that she had to be mine. I would make it happen no matter what.

Joy's POV: 

I saw Fabian in the common room and was about to go in when that new girl did. She thanked him for helping her up when she fell. Wow, she must really be clumsy. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. I saw Patricia sitting on her bed.

"Hey Patty," Patricia was the first one here and I was the second. We became best friends ever since.

"Hey Joy. How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine. Although, that new girl is trying to steal Fabian away from me," Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Joy, you and Fabian are not dating. He isn't yours to keep," I ignore her and sit down on my bed.

"Who does she think she is anyway? She claims that she was there when her parents were taken away but I know that she's just trying to get attention," Nina was standing by the door, looking at us.

"Sorry, I thought this was my room. I'll leave," she walks away slowly. I exchange a quick glance from Patricia. She gives me a look.

"Joy, really? That was really mean, even for me," she says. I shrug her off and go away.

Nina's POV: 

I can't believe that Joy said those things about me. Why would I ever lie about those things? I start to cry and I quickly dismiss it. I need to stay strong here. I already kept my guard down with Fabian and I couldn't do it anymore. Fabian is really sweet. I think I like him but I don't really know him that well. I don't really know anyone here but I want that to change. I think. I don't know how long we are going to be here. I don't know how long I'm going to be here. Hopefully not too long.

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Sorry it's bad. Like I said, it was a filler. I have such awesome plans for this and an amazing ending! I am so excited! Please review and give opinions, ideas, and thoughts! Thank you!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	3. Chapter 3

** Trying to Hide Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! How's it going? So this is chapter 3! I hope you like it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned all this but I don't**

Mara's POV:

I have been here for two months already. Nothing has really happened. A new girl showed up today. Her name is Nina and she's nice. Well, I think. She only talks when it's necessary. I rarely talk. I just don't like how things are going. I wish that things were different. We all do. I loved my parents and I wish that they were still here but I know that they aren't. I am just trying to make sense of all of this. Nina told Amber about how she found out that she was going to live here. I can't believe she saw her own mother get murdered. She's really fragile and I wonder how she's going to stand living here. There is a lot of bombing and there are often food shortages. Amber is really excited to dress her up. Nina will sort of be like Amber's dress up doll. I'm just glad that she wouldn't want me to be her doll anymore. Nina is pretty and it's so obvious that Fabian likes her. He hasn't smiled in a really long time and when she shows up, he can't stop! I wish her good luck.

Jerome's POV:

That new girl Nina is really nice but I know that Fabian likes her so I won't interfere. Also, I only have eyes for Mara. She is super beautiful and even though she's shy, I'm sure that I can change that. Even though she only thinks of me as the jokester, I really want her to notice me. I have been here for three months and it's been really boring. The only thing keeping me going is Mara. If only she noticed me. I know I sound like a little love-sick girl but really, I really do like her.

Amber's POV:

Nina arrived today. She's really pretty but she only has one outfit! How can someone survive with only one outfit? I am going to have so much fun dressing her up! She's really shy and I can tell she likes Fabian. And I know that Fabian likes her so this will be fun. Nina's been through a lot and I'm just wondering if she will be a good friend or not. Mara's great but she keeps to herself to much. Back to Fabian and Nina, though. We all saw what was going on between them at the common room. It was so sweet!

"Hey, Amber," Nina said. She was crying.

"What's wrong Nina?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really," She claims. I give her a look.

"Nina, I know when something is wrong. Did anyone do anything?"She shakes her head and I decide to stop pestering her. Then we hear Victor's voice.

"It is ten o' clock. You have five minutes then I want to be able to hear a pin drop," he says. Then, he famously drops the pin on the ground, making sure there is no sound. I grab my pajamas and quickly change into them.

"Goodnight Nina," I say. She is unlacing her boots and climbs into bed. I remember that she doesn't have any clothes and I offer to give her some of mine. She takes them and says thank you. She really is sweet.

Nina's POV one week later:

One week has past and nothing interesting has happened yet. Well, besides the locket and the engraving but I'm going to make much out of it because I probably looked at it wrong. I miss my mother and father dearly.

Everyone is very kind. Well, except for Joy. I think she does everything she can to make me feel bad about myself. She called me a bitch the other day. She has also pushed me down once and called me a peasant for only having one thing. She makes me do all her chores and she doesn't even give a thank you in return. I have never known someone so unpleasant. Joy just walked in the common room where I am sitting.

"You forgot to do my chores today, Nina. Come on, get up and do them! Hurry!" she yells. I get up and hurry to the sink and start washing dishes. Fabian was sitting in the dining room.

"Why do you always do her chores?" Fabian questions.

"I just want her to like me, I guess. I don't mind doing it," I explain.

"You don't have to try to make her like you. You don't need her. Your… perfect," he says, now up, standing right next to me. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I look straight into his eyes and he does the same. We were about to kiss but Alfie comes into the kitchen.

"Hi, wow. Sorry. Presume," He says looking away. I smile uncomfortably and look away from Fabian. He looks down and excuses himself. Alfie walks over to me.

"So, you and Fabian, huh? Don't let Joy find out. She has him tied around her little finger and will do anything if someone comes between them. Even though he isn't hers, she likes to think it that way," he explains. I am shocked. I blink back tears because I didn't know that she and Fabian were dating.

"I didn't know they were a couple," I say.

"They aren't. She just thinks they are. She's crazy. But still, if you want Fabian, go for it," he says. I shake my head. I can't upset Joy. I really want us to be friends.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Me and Fabian? Please, that's preposterous," I say, waving him off.

"Of course, what a silly idea," he chuckles and winks at me. I roll my eyes as he leaves. I can't let anyone find out about my feelings for Fabian. I continue to wash dishes and Joy comes up.

"How are the dishes going?" She asks.

"I'm almost done, actually," I say, smiling obviously faking. She smiles at me too and knocks the dried dishes back into the soapy water.

"Oh, wow! I am so sorry," she says while sneering. As she is about to go, she whispers in my ear 'loser' and then goes out of the room. I stare at the dishes that were now all dirty and I slide to the ground. I hug my knees to my chest and start to cry. My hand fixates on the locket that my mother gave me. I see Fabian standing by the door. I get up, drying my tears.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" he asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I am about to tell him everything when I see Joy glaring at us through the common room. I shake my head.

"I'm fine. I just got soap in my eyes," I lie. He says okay then I leave the room, abandoning the dishes. I see Joy come up to me but I run up the stairs but then another bombing happens and I fall off the stairs right next to Joy. She sees me lying on the ground and kicks my side over and over again before anyone sees. When Trudy comes up, she pretends to pick me up off the ground. Everyone goes to the cellar but Joy and I are still in the hallway.

"You think you can get away with that? Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" she asks pushing me to the ground. She kicks my side a bit more and then runs down to the cellar. I continue to lay there when Trudy comes out of the cellar. She gives me a look and helps me up.

"What are you doing, love? Come on, Nina," she says, guiding me down to the cellar. I go down to the secret library and see two empty seats. One is next to Joy and the other is next to Fabian. I am conflicted and sit on the ground. My side really hurts but I don't show it. I don't want her to see me like this. It only means that she has won. Soon enough, the bombing stops and I as I get up, a streak of pain flashes through my side and I fall down.

"Nina! Are you okay?" Amber asks me. I start to nod but my side really hurt again and I shake my head.

"Please get Trudy," I say. Amber nods and goes to get Trudy.

"Oh my sweets, are you okay, Nina? What's wrong?" Trudy asks me.

"My side hurts really badly," I say. Trudy helps me up and then guides me upstairs to my room. I lay on my bed while she goes to get ice for my side. Joy comes in.

"If you tell her about this, I will kill you. Got it?" Joy threatens. I nod and she smiles.

"That's pretty. Where did you get that?" she asks, pointing to my locket.

"My mother," I say, rubbing my side. She smiles at me and grabs the locket from my throat and rips it off.

"Well it's mine now," she says. As she leaves she knocks into Amber. The locket falls on the ground.

"What are you doing with that? That's Nina's," she says. Amber bends down and grabs it. Joy nudges her and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Joy says while she leaves. Amber rushes over to me and hands me my locket. I mumble thanks. I wish that Joy would stop tormenting me. What did I ever do to her?

**Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter is about Patricia and Eddie!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to Hide Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really will start trying to update more! I have the whole week off so I will be able to! Anyways, this chapter is about Patricia and Eddie! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA but I do own the plot line of this story**

Eddie's POV:

I was in the common room, minding my own business when Patricia came up to me.

"Leave," she says. I roll my eyes.

"You don't own the common room," I say, annoyed.

"So? I don't care, we need to talk. Leave now!" she yells.

"Why don't you talk in your room?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Wow you are so annoying. Just leave!" she says.

"I'm annoying? You are the one that can't stop talking. I should call you Yacker," I say.

"Clever. I should call you weasel," I scoff.

"What is so clever about weasel, Yacker," I say, standing up. I give up on her.

Patricia's POV:

I cross my arms and sit down on the couch as he leaves.

"You like him," she says.

"What? Why would I like him?" I ask. Me? Like him?

"Because of the way you make fun of him. It's okay, he likes you right back," she says. I throw a pillow at Joy and change the subject.

"We need to talk," I say, now serious.

"Okay, about what?" she asks innocently.

"Stop tormenting Nina. She didn't do anything to you," I tell her.

"What are you talking about? I'm not tormenting her. She offers to do my chores," she says, defensively.

"Joy stop. We both know that you hurt her yesterday. I know you kicked her. I saw," Joy looks up with daggers.

"I was not kicking her!"

"Joy, stop! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes she did! She stole Fabian from me!"

"He was never yours to keep! He was never yours!" I yell at her.

"Yes he was! He still is!" she yells. I am about to say something else but I hear knocking on the door. Joy and I stand up. We take off our shoes and head to the door. I look in the peephole. It's only Trudy. I sigh in relief. I go walk upstairs to get Victor. I am so glad it's not the Green Police.

Joy's POV:

I walk into the dining room after what happened with the door incident. I see Fabian sitting down reading a book.

"Hi Fabian! How are you?" I ask, sweetly.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asks, not looking up from his book.

"I'm great. What are you reading?" I ask.

"A Tale of Two Cities," he answers.

"Oh, that's nice. Is it a good book?" I ask. He nods. I roll my eyes in annoyance and pick up the book from his hands. He looks up at me.

"Can I please have my book back?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Why would you read when you can talk? Talking is fun!" I say, still having a smile on my face.

"Joy, can I just have my book back please?" he asks.

"Fine, whatever. Don't talk to me. I get it, you would rather talk to Nina than me," I say throwing the book to the ground.

"Joy what on earth are you talking about?" he asks.

"I just wanted to have a nice conversation but you would rather read!" I am mad at him. Why is he being so mean?

"I don't really want to talk to you since you're not being nice to Nina. Why are you so mean to her?" he asks.

"I am not being mean to Nina! We are great friends!" Why does everyone think that I am being mean to Nina? Even if I am, she deserves it!

"Whatever, Joy," he picks up his book and leaves the room. He is so rude. But he is so cute. He will be mine no matter what!

Eddie's POV:

I was walking to the common room but Yacker knocked into me!

"Watch where you are going," she sneers. I scoff.

"I could say the same thing about you, Yacker," I say with a smile.

"Why are you so annoying?" she asks, annoyed.

"Why are you so loud?" I say back to her.

"At least my parents loved me. Your parents sent you here and you aren't even Jewish!" she tells me.

I can't believe she just told me that. I am to, Jewish! Well, one quarter Jewish but they could still ship me off. I guess I don't know if my parents sent me here if it was because they were sick of me or if it was just because they were worried. It was probably the first one. They were never really kind to me. My dad hit me **[yes I changed it; you'll find out why in the end of the story]** whenever I did something wrong and my mom never paid much attention to me; she was an alcoholic so she was drunk most of the time. She must have noticed that her statement bothered me because she apologized.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she apologized.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," I told her.

"No, really, I didn't. Sometimes I just don't pay much attention to what I say when I get mad," she explains. I shake my head.

"It's okay. Anyways, I like it here. It's way better than it is at my house,"

"Why? We are always in hiding here. There is bombing and there's me always screaming at you," she says. She looks down. I place my hand on her chin so she would look up at me.

"You're the reason I like it here so much… you make everything so real," I say, almost whispering.

"You don't mean that," she says.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," I smile at her. She smiles lightly and I lean in to kiss her. When we are an inch apart, she steps back.

"No, this isn't right. Sorry, I have to go," she says, going upstairs. I stand in the corridor, confused. What just happened?

Patricia's POV:

Why did I let him almost kiss me? This is what happens when I let my guard down… this is what happens when I let my feelings over power me. No I don't have feelings for Eddie! Do I? He's probably just as confused as I am. Why would he like me? I go into my room and slam the door.

"Wow, what's with you?" Joy asks.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Joy. Just leave it alone, okay?" I ask her. She puts her hands up in defense.

"Sorry! Wait, why do you look flushed? Oh my gosh, you and Eddie kissed!" she sequels.

"What? No!" I scream at her defensively.

"Oh wow, you did! Tell me all about it!" she says.

"Joy, we didn't kiss. We were about to but-"

"What happened? Patricia, you didn't lean away, did you?" she stares at me with disappointment. How does she know these things anyways?

"Let me recap, Joy. I was about to kiss Eddie. It's Eddie for goodness sake!"

"Wow you are so stubborn. Just be together already!" she screams. I roll my eyes and lay down on my bed. I hear someone knocking on the door so I get up and answer it. It's Eddie.

"What is it Edison?" I ask

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he asks, looking at Joy.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll leave!" she gets up and when she is about to leave, she whispers in my ear to not step away this time. I motion Eddie in.

"So what is it?" I ask Eddie, acting annoyed even though I am sort of glad to see him.

"I wanted to apologize. I… shouldn't have done that," he says, looking down.

"Then why did you?" I ask, curious. If he didn't want to kiss me then why did he?

"Because I like you."

**Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed! I have some awesome plans for the very end and I will be continuing this story with a sequel but that isn't till a very long time so in the meantime, enjoy! Please review, give commentary, and opinions!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	5. Chapter 5

** Trying to Hide Chapter 5**

**Hi! Sorry I'm updating late; it's been a busy day for me… well, not really. I just had a bunch of recorded TV shows to watch… sorry. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Patricia's POV:

"I wanted to apologize. I… shouldn't have done that," he says, looking down.

"Then why did you?" I ask, curious. If he didn't want to kiss me then why did he?

"Because I like you,"

I didn't know what to say. He likes me? Who would ever like me? Especially him; I'm so mean to him. I'm always screeching at him to leave me alone.

"Patricia? Please say something," he says looking at me.

"Um, I um… I have to go," I say heading for the door. I am about to leave but he grabs my arm before I could.

"Patricia, please. Don't shut me out," he whispers. I look at his blue eyes.

"I have to go," I whisper. He lets go of my arm and before I could leave, he kisses my cheek. I leave, running down the stairs to find Joy sitting down in the kitchen telling Nina how to properly wash the dishes. I grab her arm and lead her by the front door.

"What is it Patricia? I was a bit busy," she says.

"Oh ya, what with? Supervising Nina while she does your chores?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up," she says, sneering.

"Whatever. I guess I won't tell you what happened between me and Eddie," I say, leaving.

"Wait!" she screams, grabbing my arm.

"He likes me,"

"I told you. Do you like him? Did you two kiss? What did he say?" she bombards me with questions so fast, I don't know half of the things she says after those.

"Joy! One at a time!" I scream at her.

"Do you like him?" she asks, searching me for clues.

"I don't know… maybe? I never have liked anyone before so I don't know what it feels like," I confess. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"You've never liked anyone before? Seriously?" she asks, shocked.

"Ya, why is it so surprising?" I ask, kind of offended.

"I don't know… it's just you're so pretty, I can't believe you never had a boyfriend," I look at her like she's stupid.

"Me? Have a boyfriend? Are you sick?" I ask, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. What do you mean by you don't know how it feels?" she says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I just don't know how to feel when you like somebody,"

"Well, it's amazing but also painful. But you got it easy; he already likes you. Me on the other hand, likes somebody who likes someone else. It's not fun having that type of crush,"

"There are different types of crushes?" wow, I never realized that it could be painful to have a crush.

"Of course! There are the types of crushes where the other person likes you, which is the one that you want, there are the types of crushes where you like them but they don't like you, which is painful, the types of crushes where you like somebody but they don't know you exist, which you really need to stop liking them but of course it's hard, and the most painful crushes: the ones that like somebody else and who don't like you, not even as a friend," she says. I look at her dumfound.

"Is this about Fabian? Because there is a reason why he doesn't like you, even as a friend," I tell her.

"Shut up! Not everyone has it as easy as you. You have Eddie on a silver platter!" she shakes her head. "This is what I get when I try to help you," she says, leaving.

"Joy! Come back!" I yell at her.

"No! I'm done helping you! All you ever do is yell at me for liking someone! Don't you realize that I know that Fabian likes Nina? I have to watch them be all buddy-buddy with each other and I'm sick of it! You would do the same things I do if you had to go through what I go through! Just leave me alone!" she yells.

"Joy, I never realized that. Still, you can't blame Nina for Fabian liking her. It's not her fault. And it's not his fault either," she walks down the stairs over to me.

"I can do whatever I want," she whispers in a threatening tone.

"Not if it hurts other people," she rolls her eyes and slaps me.

"Leave me alone," she says, running up the stairs. Wow she must really hate Nina.

Joy's POV:

They just don't realize how much it sucks being me. Why can't they just realize that Nina isn't everything? Hello, I'm here too!conc** [I'm not trying to make her sound** **conceited, by the way]** I guess I'm just jealous of how Nina and Fabian are like 'the couple' in Anubis house. Sure, I'm mean to Nina, but I don't mean to do that. My anger gets a hold of me and I go crazy. I should probably go apologize to her.

I go into the common room to see Nina and Fabian sitting next to each other, talking. I hide so they won't see me.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Fabian asks Nina.

"It's fine. It's just Joy can be sort of mean to me," I bite my lip to keep from gasping. That little bitch! I can't believe she just said that!

"I know! I don't know why she does that. She's probably just jealous of you," he says to her. Me? Jealous of her? Why would I ever be jealous of her?

"Why would she be jealous of me?" at least she sees it.

"Because you're perfect," he says, looking into her eyes. I see her blush. Oh for heaven's sake! I walk into the room.

"Um excuse me? This is the common room, not the gossip room," I say, staring at Nina. Nina stands up immediately.

"Joy! I am so sorry!" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Please, I know you aren't. I'm sure you two have been making fun of me all day," I then look at Fabian.

"Joy, please. I would never say anything to make you upset!" Nina tells me.

"Then why did you say that I was mean?" Nina looks to the ground and says nothing. Fabian then stands up.

"Because you are. You have to pick on Nina even though she didn't do anything," he says, defending her honor.

"So that gives you the right to call me ugly? Let me tell you who's not nice! It's you! I try everything to make you like me but nothing! We used to be friends but then this bitch showed up and everything changed!"

"What did you just call me?" Nina says, glaring at me. Oh now she has courage.

"You heard me. What are you gonna do to me? Hit me? Call me a bitch? Come on, show me your worst," I say, challenging her.

"I can't believe you! I do your stupid chores for god's sake! What will I have to do for you to like me? Do you want me to sacrifice myself? Do you want me to give you everything I have? What the hell do you want from me?!" she screams, tearing up.

"I think you know," I say.

"No I don't! If I did, I would do it! What is it?"

"Why do you care so much? What, do you have a crush on me or something?" I joke. She shakes her head at me.

"I just want a friend. A girl friend. You know, how I could talk to about girl things," she says, looking at Fabian at that last part. He looks down, embarrassed.

"I don't need a new friend. And you certainly don't deserve any friends. Where did you come from anyway? Why are you here? No one wants you here so why don't you just go get captured and die in one of those concentration camps,"

"Fine if that's what you want," she says, getting up. She heads for the door but Fabian holds on to her arm.

"Nina, don't! That would only make her win," Fabian says.

"Make who win?"

"You! Just stop tormenting Nina! The only person who deserves to be tormented is you!" Fabian tells me.

"I thought you were my friend,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are nice to everyone, so I thought you would be nice to me but I guess I was wrong,"

"Ya, I guess you were. Leave me and Nina alone," he says.

"What do you have to say about this, Nina?" I say, looking at Nina.

"Why do you torment me?" she says.

"Because you deserve it,"

"What makes you think that?"

"You think you are so mysterious just because you won't tell anyone what happened with your parents, don't you?" Nina looks down.

"Leave my parents out of this,"

"Wow, look whose confident now?"

"Please just leave me alone," Nina says, crying now. I go over to her.

"Stop thinking so highly of yourself," I whisper to her. Fabian looks shocked and doesn't know what to do.

"I'm not, please. I'm a nothing. Is that what you want? No one ever wanted to my friend so I thought I would start fresh here,"

"Why would no one be your friend?" Fabian asks now.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says.

"They all got sick of you, didn't they?" I ask her.

"No! I just don't want to talk about it…" she says, looking down.

"What is it? Did they hate you?"

"STOP! OKAY? SOMETHING HAPPENED THAT I'M NOT PROUD OF AND I'M NOT COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT IT!" she yells. She looks into my eyes, pleading me to stop.

"Fine, but I will get it out of you," I say leaving.

Nina's POV:

I'm glad she let it go. I can't let anyone find out that I got pregnant and had a baby. **[IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END!]** I don't have the baby anymore, of course. He's still alive… just with other people. I sent him to my grandparents since I was too young. When I become older though, I will take care of him. I told my boyfriend when it happened and he called me a slut and never talked to me again. It was really hard. My grandparents are in America and I'm pretty sure they are safe. I don't want anybody finding out in Anubis house because what if they think of me differently? I don't think I could handle that. Hopefully Joy doesn't find out.

**Well? How was it? I will explain why I choose Nina to get pregnant and it will all make sense in the end, I swear! I will be making a sequel but that's not till a very long time. Sorry if I made Joy a bit too mean. I just don't like her character. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and don't worry, I will include other characters more. I just wanted to put in a few conflicts before I got to them. And I will start up relationships too, so don't you worry! Bye! Review and comment!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	6. Author's Note! Sorry!

**Trying to Hide Chapter 7, well actually Author's Note**

**Hi! Sorry but this is an Author's Note! Okay so I know I only have six chapters, but I have a lot of reads and only one review. I feel like you guys don't enjoy this book so I'm thinking about taking it off. I had everything planned but if you aren't going to read it, I don't think I should bother with it. Sorry but I just feel like it isn't worth it unless I get reviews. I don't care if it's constructive criticism, or even a 'good job!' I just want some reviews. I've never been lucky with my fanfics being read... AT ALL! I have these stories put on two different sites and no votes, no likes, no comments, no nothing and I'm starting to lose hope. If I get more reviews, I'll update more and more! Faster, even, so please, review! I mean, unless you want me to take it off. Okay that's all. Sorry!**  
**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth... Whovian2525**


	7. New Kids

** Trying to Hide Chapter 6**

**Hi! So I have great plans for this story now! So I will be adding stuff that you will get confused on but you will realize what's up in the end of the entire story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even though this story is pretty freaking awesome, I do not own House of Anubis**

Amber's POV:

We are all sitting in the common room right now. Victor is about to tell us something but I don't really want to find out. Oh no! What if the German's found us? Then what would happen? I would die before I could find out the newest fashions! Oh, here he is now.

"You kids are probably wondering what we are doing here right now," Victor says. We all nod.

"Well, there are going to be two new kids here," he says.

"What are their names?" Alfie asks.

"Victor and Sarah [Yes, be confused… go ahead… I dare you] and they are children, so be kind,"

"Victor? That's your name!" Alfie exclaims. I swear he acts like a child more than an actual child does!

"He's my son," wow, Victor has a kid? That was unexpected!

"Is Sarah your daughter?" I ask.

"No, she is the daughter of the people who built this house," he says. We all nod, understanding what he's saying.

"I just love children! For some reason, I'm so good with them!" I say.

"That's probably because you have the same knowledge as one," chuckles Jerome. I hit him on the shoulder. Why is he so mean?

"Anyways, they will be arriving tonight, so be nice," he says. We all nod. He then leaves to go to his office. I love children! They are so adorable and nice, not to mention that I will be able to dress Sarah up in little girl clothes and teach her how to properly put on makeup. It will be so amazing! A new kid! But I can't shake the thought of Victor ever being a father. Well, I guess he's not. Well he isn't there with his son but now he will be. Did I mention that I'm excited?

Nina's POV:

I already knew that Victor had a son. He told my father and my father told me. I'm excited to meet him. When we were excused, Fabian caught up to me.

"I can't believe that Victor has a son!" he says to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I already knew," he looks at me, confused. "He told my father and my father told me," he nods.

"I didn't know that your father knew Victor," I nod.

"They were best friends. My dad always met him but I'm not sure would always talk in secret whenever I was around. I don't know, they were probably just discussing some financial things," I tell Fabian. He nodded his head and went back to reading. I looked over and it was A Tale of Two Cities. I loved that book. It was just so sad at the end.

"Amazing book," I tell him. He looks down and sees the cover. He smiles.

"You've read it?" he seems shocked.

"Of course! It's my favorite," I smile. We get interrupted by the door being knocked on. I stare at Fabian, even though it's probably Sarah and Victor Jr. Still, I creep upstairs quietly. I see Victor coming down, shooing me upstairs. I go in my room and shut off the light while hiding under the bed, just in case. I sigh in relief while I hear children. I go downstairs to find two kids.

"Hello," the girl acknowledges me and the others. I smile in return. She is small but looks full of life. We say hello while we look at Victor Jr. He takes out his hand and shakes it with ours. Trudy comes down and shows the kids to their rooms. She takes Sarah up to mine, Mara's, and Amber's room. Amber squeals excitingly since there will be another girl around.

"It's very nice of you to let me stay in your room," Sarah thanks Amber and I. I smile broadly at her while she goes to her new bed. She takes out a suitcase and puts her clothes in the corner of the drawer. She takes out a box and reveals a doll house and a phonograph. Amber claps her hands at the dollhouse.

"Oh how marvelous! A doll house! I've always wanted one but they were just so expensive. Also, Jews couldn't really buy anything extravagant," Amber explains. Sarah smiles and steps to the side so Amber could look through it.

"Have you no dolls?" Amber asks, disappointed. She acts like such a little girl.

"No, I just got this doll from my parents. They wanted me to have something nice while staying here. My dad told me that I didn't need any dolls. He said that the dollhouse will speak for itself," Sarah explains. I didn't understand and I doubt that Amber and Sarah did to. I shrug my shoulders and go on my bed to write in my journal.

_March Sixteenth, 1945_

_A new girl and boy showed up today. Their names are Sarah and Victor Jr. Victor Jr. is Victor's son. I already knew he had a son but the others were shocked. Amber is ecstatic with Sarah bunking in our room. Although, I think Mara is going to move to Patricia's and Joy's room so each person will have three people living in each room. Victor Jr. is bunking with Alfie and Jerome. I miss home. I feel lonely but then I see Fabian and everything gets better. He's so nice and kind. I have no idea why he would want to talk to me. I'm just a person with no special talents or skills. Joy is so pretty and I'm just a rag as a person. Although, Joy isn't very nice. She bullies me and makes me feel small. I think it's because she feels threatened by Fabian always talking to me. But, I have no idea why. Fabian doesn't like me that way. I mean, why would he? It's so frustrating but I'm not going to get into it that much. We are strictly friends and I should just push my feelings to the side. Anyways, I haven't had the chance to get to know Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Patricia, or Mara. I've really only talk to Amber and Fabian. I want to get to know others and not exclude myself. Well, I think I will do that now. Wish me good luck!_

After I close my diary, I go downstairs to see Jerome and Alfie playing checkers in the living room. I go over to them and laugh at how Alfie scrunches his face in confusion when Jerome takes one of his pieces. I sit down on the couch and look over at Jerome. He smirks while grabbing the piece from Alfie's hands.

"Give me the piece back! Stealing is rude!" Alfie screams clutching onto the piece while Jerome struggles to grab it.

"Alfie, that's how the game works. Give me the piece," Jerome struggles. I go over to them and take the piece from Alfie's hands and clutch onto it, smiling to Jerome.

"It's mine now," I tease while sitting back down. Jerome stares up at me, confused on what to do. Alfie pouts.

"Well, that was very undermining, now can you give it back? I need it to win," Jerome asks me. I sigh and am about to give it back when I stop halfway and give it to Alfie. He squeals and laughs while Jerome puts his head down in defeat. Alfie picks up the board and throws it to the ground.

"You lost! Admit it!" Alfie screams at Jerome. He rolls his eyes.

"You know I technically won, right? Nina decided to cheat for you, which was not nice at all," Jerome encounters. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the kitchen, smiling. I know it's not really getting to know them, but it's a start. Especially with those guys. I see Mick running around the kitchen.

"Hi Mick. What are you doing exactly?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Running around the kitchen. Since we can't go outside, I'm doing my best to get enough exercise," Mick explains, huffing. I raise my eyebrows but don't judge.

"Well, I guess that's good for you then," I acknowledge. I walk towards a chair and sit down.

"How long have you been here?" I ask him, hoping for some small talk.

"About two months," he responds, huffing and puffing like the fox in the three little pigs.

"Oh, okay. Have you liked it so-" I get interrupted by Joy coming in.

"Nina, there you are. Have you set the table yet?" she asks me, ignoring Mick.

"I didn't know I had to," I tell her, staring into her cold, dead eyes.

"Well you should've," she tells me bluntly. She picks up a plate and is about to hand it to me when she drops it, the plate shattering to the ground. Mick stops running to look at us. Trudy comes in to hear what the commotion is.

"Nina! I am so sorry, don't hurt me," she says. What is she going on about?

"What's going on?" Trudy asks us.

"I saw Nina and then she yelled at me and then threw the plate at me. I blocked it but it still broke," wait, what? I never yelled at her!

"Joy, what are you talking about? I never did that," I defend myself.

"I think you need to control your anger better, Nina," Trudy scolds me while Mick looks at me confusingly.

"Nina didn't do-" Mick tries to say but Joy interrupts him.

"I was so scared. Nina, I think the best thing to do now is just talk," Joy says innocently. I roll my eyes.

"Nina, I think that's best. Still, you can't do these things. You are under room arrest. No coming out except for breakfast and supper. Now go," Trudy instructs me. I can't believe she's doing this! I didn't do anything! I walk past a smirking Joy and head upstairs.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I have like, seven other stories! Anyways, here it is. What do you think? Tell me what you think will happen with Sarah and Victor Jr. (or in this case, present Victor) One review for more!**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	8. The Dinner Party

**Trying to Hide Chapter 7**

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long, my computer broke and then when I got it fixed, the site wouldn't let me update. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis… but I do technically own these characters… haha you're confused, I know. It will all make sense in the end.**

**Nina's POV:**

I'm so bored. I've been in room arrest for a day now and I'm not 'allowed' to have visitors except breakfast and supper. Trudy put a room up in the attic for me and so far, it's been torture. I never even did anything. I bet Joy knew that I would be in this situation so she could get closer to Fabian. Fabian. I miss his smile, his laugh, everything about him, really. I mean, I see him at supper and breakfast but, Joy is always near him. Yesterday, all I did was write in my journal and today, well, nothing. The attic is so neat and tidy. Victor always said that we were never allowed up here but I get the benefit of the doubt. Although, there are rats. I've kept a perimeter around me so they wouldn't get close.

I walk around the small space and explore. I see a box in the very corner so I open it. It's filled with gold robes and masks (haha guess) and they look like they haven't been used in months. I push the box away and sit glumly on my bed, shooing a rat away. My hand goes to my locket. I take it off and look at my parents. I smile with nostalgia, hoping that they are at peace. I let a tear trickle down my cheek before wiping it away. I bite my lip to keep me from crying out loud. Why did this have to happen? I didn't do anything. None of us did anything. Hitler is filled with hate and evil in his soul. I wonder what happened to him to make him do such a thing. I shake my head to stop overthinking. Thinking about questions that will never be explained is pointless. I throw my hands up in despair and my locket flies out of my hand, going onto the ground. I go to pick it up when I see a red flash on the wall. I look at it closely and see that it's the same engraving of my locket. I put it in and I fall into a secret room. I hear the door close loudly and am scared that I can't find an opening to go back. Did my locket do that? I look at it and rub my thumb on the eye shape. What is going on?

**Mick's POV:**

"Mick! Mick!" I hear someone scream. I turn around and see Amber running around to find me. I go up to her and she squeals.

"Guess what?" she asks, jumping up and down. I raise my eyebrows in response.

"It's our one month anniversary!" she says, hugging me. I smile at her cuteness and hug back.

"I can't believe it. I feel like I just met you yesterday," I admit. Her face falls and looks down.

"So you don't like being with me," she says softly. What? I never said that!

"No, I mean, I feel like I just met you because I know you so well and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you?" I say, more in a question. She smiles and I sigh in relief, knowing I said the right thing this time.

I hear Alfie coming in.

"Hi Amber," he says, ignoring me. I know he fancies her. I won't let him take her away from me.

"Hi Alfie. Oh guess what! It's Mick's and mine's one month anniversary! How great is that?" she squeals. I suppress a smirk when Alfie's smile goes to a frown.

"Oh… that's… that's great," he mumbles, leaving the room. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, it's just, I want Amber to be with me. I really like her. Amber's so oblivious sometimes, Alfie will surely be able to take her one of these days. I don't want to see that happening.

I snap back into reality when Amber starts talking again.

"Okay, so, I was thinking about Fabina," she says. Who?

"What's Fabina?" she gives me a look, representing that I'm stupid or whatever.

"Fabian and Nina, of course! They will never get together if Nina is locked away in the tower! Fabian needs to rescue her," what tower? What rescuing?

"Amber, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Nina is on room arrest and is unable to talk with Fabian, giving Joy the perfect opportunity to steal him away from her! We need to talk Fabian into stealing Nina away from the attic and going on a romantic date with him. Now, let's discuss details. You, of course, will talk to Fabian and I will secretly go into the attic one night to talk to Nina about this. Or maybe we should keep it a surprise. Wait, I think she won't look presentable enough if we don't tell her. But that would defeat the purpose. Oh whatever…" she drags on and on. I zone out when I see Mara walking across the room. Wait, why am I thinking about Mara when I'm with Amber? This is so frustrating. I obviously like Amber. Yes, I like Amber. Or do I?

**Mara's POV:**

I go into the kitchen to find Mick staring at me. He's probably making fun of me in his mind. Everyone makes fun of me, I'm used to it, though. However, that doesn't mean I am perfectly okay with people making fun of me. It still hurts. No one really pays attention to me. I moved into Joy's and Patricia's room to make more space and that's the perfect example. I am just an object to make space. I know I'm smarter than everyone in this house, given the exception of Victor, but that doesn't give them the right to tease me or make fun of me. I feel alone. I've never told anyone this, but my parents left me to save themselves from the Nazis, leaving me all alone. They left a note: We are leaving. We have a full life ahead of us and we need to protect ourselves. I heard of a house named Anubis that's a safety school but you are going to have to buy your own ticket.'

They left me all alone, a fifteen year old Jewish girl in the middle of an invasion. Who does that to their own child? They never loved me. I've always had to defend myself, which makes me independent, but that also makes me shy. I didn't have anyone to talk to, no one at school would talk to me because I was poor and I always had bruises everywhere, also my parents fault. This place at Anubis house is a relief, it's an oasis. I'm on vacation from the real world. I don't get hurt, but I do get judged. And Mick making fun of me in his mind isn't making me feel any better. When my parents left, I practically almost ran into the Nazis face to make them shoot me. I felt like I would have it better if I didn't exist. My neighbor helped me, though. She knew that I was depressed and helped me and even payed for my own ticket. And that's how I ended up here. I still don't talk much but I do feel safe here. But honestly, I wouldn't mind if the Nazis did show up here. I wouldn't mind… well, dying. I'm not saying that I want to die, I just don't think it would change anything if I did.

"Supper time," Trudy yells, snapping me back into reality. I sit down in my regular seat and Mick and Amber sit across from me, them being all couply and stuff. I think I like him, despite his thoughts about me. I know it's useless since he would never go for a freak like me, but I can't stop my feelings. I see Fabian roll his eyes as Joy slips her hand in his. Poor boy. Joy is so oblivious. Why can't she realize that he doesn't like her? She's also trying too hard.

"Mara, will you go get Nina?" Trudy asks me and I obediently get up. I think Nina's punishment is outrageous. I think Joy is lying. I never trusted her. Anyways, I should probably go get her. I knock on the door and no answer.

"Nina?" I ask, opening the door. I walk up the stairs and I can't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I hear faintly. I don't know where it's coming from.

"It's Mara. Where did you come from? Where are you?" where is she? Is she in the wall?

"I'm in the wall. It's a long story. I don't know how to get out," Nina says, sounding scared.

"How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know. A few hours? I can't see anything. It's completely black. Please help me," she sound so fragile.

"Have you tried touching around on the wall to see if there is a button or anything?" I suggest. A few seconds later, the wall opens up, revealing Nina standing in front of it, looking pale. I hug her slowly and lead her downstairs.

"Thank you so much. And please don't tell anyone about that please," I nod. I know she feels embarrassed. I stop her.

"How did you exactly get in the wall?"

"With my locket," she says, pointing to the locket on her neck. I nod even though I don't understand.

**Fabian's POV:**

I see Nina and I felt sad. I felt sad that she would never be mine. I really like her but I'm not so sure she likes me back. I wish she did. It would make my life shine if she was mine. Joy keeps on hanging on to me, touching my shoulder, laughing even when I didn't even make a joke. I really don't like her. Why can't she just understand that I don't like her like that? I catch Mick staring at Mara and Patricia staring at the ground while Eddie stares at her. I also catch Jerome staring longingly at Mara and Alfie staring at Amber. Wow, so many love triangles. Why can't they admit that they like each other? Actually, it might be hypocritical for me to say that since I still need to confess it to Nina. I think we are all just so afraid that the other person doesn't like each other that we won't admit it. I would tell Nina but I don't want to get hurt or even hurt Joy's feelings. Even though she deserves it, she's like a puppy. She wants to be loved but I don't love her but I can't kick her! I can't kick the puppy!

"So Fabian, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I hear Joy ask. The table goes quiet. They all stare at Nina and then back at me.

"Umm, look, Joy, I'm not sure I like you that way," I start. She looks at the ground. Oh no, I've kicked the puppy.

"Why not?" she asks me. She's got me there. No, I know why. I like Nina. Joy is mean and rude and clingy

"Um…" I start. Okay, Fabian, just say it.

"Because you're rude and mean and clingy and I like Nina! Okay? I don't like you like that but that doesn't mean we can't be fr-"

"Don't you dare say, 'we can be friends.' I've heard it before," she says, walking away from the table. Jerome looks at me and laughs.

"Oh, Fabian. You've made a real good mess of things, haven't you?" he smirks.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you're not acting the same way. I know you stare at-"

"Shut up!" Jerome yells, his eyes going wide in fear. Everyone at the table looks at us to try to find out who he likes. I notice that Nina is gone. She must have left after I blurted out my feelings for her. I snap back into reality.

"I know how you all feel about each other. I obviously notice that Alfie likes-"

"Nope!" Alfie screeches. I roll my eyes.

"And Mick stares at," I notice him glare at me and Amber looking confused.

"Who does Mick stare at?" Amber asks, sweetly but in a scary way.

"Oh, um… umm.. you?" oops.

"That didn't sound convincing," Jerome says.

"Don't start with me," I threaten him. I will tell the table who he likes.

"Mick, do you have something to tell me?" Amber asks Mick. Mick stares at Mara for a long time and she looks at him. Amber looks down.

"Oh, okay. I get it now," she says, getting up from the table. Jerome looks at Mara and Mick and he gets up from the table as well. Alfie runs up from the table to comfort Amber. What have I done?

"Good job, Fabian," Patricia mocks. I roll my eyes.

"We both know that you and Eddie are obsessed with each other," I say, not caring. I know I've already made a mess of things, what harm would happen with this one? I see Patricia running up from the table.

"Patricia, wait!" Eddie yells, getting up to run after her. Mick and Mara are still staring at each other.

"Oh just be together already," I growl, throwing my napkin on the plate and getting up to go to my room, abandoning everything.

**I like how this one turned out! How will they react? Oh and I didn't include Sarah and Victor Jr. at the dinner because this is more mature conversations. The reactions will be in the next chapter! I thought of more ideas for the ending and I am so excited to read your reactions! It is a twist and will explain some things that never got understood in the show. Well, it's my interpretation of it.**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	9. Reactions

Trying to Hide Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay so this is the reactions to the previous dinner party. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Amber's POV:**

Why would he do this to me? I thought… I thought. I thought he loved me. I loved him. Everything was a lie. I heard someone try to say something behind me but I ran upstairs and shut the bedroom door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I saw Alfie barge in and I immediately felt self-conscious. My eyes were probably red and blotchy and my face was probably so flushed. I probably look horrible.

"Alfie, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," I tell him, looking away so he won't see my hideous face.

"Just listen-"

"No! I don't want to listen! Just leave me alone!" I yell, staring at him. I felt tears flow down my cheek and Alfie pushes them away with his thumb. I stare into his eyes and he looks sad.

"Amber, I'm so sorry he did that. He obviously doesn't see how wonderful you are," I shake my head at his words.

"No, I'm not wonderful. If I was wonderful, he wouldn't have liked someone else. He would've loved me. I wouldn't be sitting here now, alone and hurt," I admit. I know I seem like I know I'm great and beautiful, but I don't believe I'm pretty. I'm not.

"Amber, don't ever talk about yourself in that way again! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You make my life complete, Amber. Every laugh, every smile, every breath you make completes me. I love you, Amber Evanson **[No, I mean Evanson. It's not a typo, I know her last name in the show: Millington.** **You'll get it soon]** and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Alfie finishes. Why would say that about me? I'm not any of those things. Why would he love me?

"Alfie, you're sweet, but you don't have to lie to me," he stares at me in disbelief.

"Amber, you really don't think you're beautiful?" I shake my head and bite my lip.

"It shouldn't be surprising. I mean, I'm not beautiful," he gawks at me.

"Amber, you are beautiful. I mean every word I said. I love you. I hope someday, you'll feel the same way about me," I've never seen this side of Alfie before. He's so passionate and romantic. I think I do like him. There's only one way to find out.

"You really mean it? I mean, I never thought someone would actually-" I get interrupted by his soft lips crashing onto mine. It wasn't forceful, it was gentle. We break apart and he gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Amber, I love you. Don't forget that," he says, leaving the room. What does he mean? Why did he leave? Why would he just kiss me like that then leave? I just don't understand boys. I sigh and plop down on my bed, tearing up. I hear Sarah come in.

"What's wrong?" she asks me. I look at her.

"Don't ever fall in love, Sarah. You'll only regret it," I instruct her. She looks down at the ground.

"But I like Victor Jr." she says. Aw, a little crush. My attitude changes.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I don't think he likes me. He always ignores me," she says sadly.

"Boys do that, sweetie,"

"Boys are weird," she says, scrunching her nose. Tell me about it.

**Patricia's POV:**

"Patricia, come back!" Eddie yells, running up to me. He grabs my arm and makes me look at him. I look at the ground but he cups my chin and looks into my eyes. I look into his. They are hypnotic. I can't stop staring into them.

"Eddie, I…" I start to say, not finishing the words. I can't find myself to say the words. I know what to say, I just don't want to. I want to tell him that we can't be together, that we won't make it out alive, but I can't say it. I don't mean it, but I have to tell him that. I like him but… but it would never work out.

"Please, please don't shut me out. I really like you, Patricia. I just don't see why you don't let me show it," he pleads. I turn on my heel to leave but he grabs my arm once more.

"Patricia, please. Don't act like what we have is nothing," he says. I know that there is something more, but I can't and refuse to show it. I won't let anyone else leave me. I know he will only leave me and leave me heart broken. I don't want that happening.

"I know you're scared but please. I really like you," he says, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He comes close to my face and kisses me gently, lingering his lips on mine. He pulls away and goes to leave.

"All you have to say is yes. One word. Please don't make me do this, Patricia. Please say yes and we can be together but if you say no, I know where we stand and I'll leave you alone forever. Just say yes or no. It's your choice," he's making me choose? Now? Either way, I'll be heart broken. But it will hurt having all those memories die in the drain but I'll always regret saying no. What should I do?

"Um, I choose…"

**Jerome's POV:**

Why did she have to choose him? I feel angry, I feel jealous. I feel terrible. Why did I have to fall for her? It could have been anybody but, no. It has to be her. Someone who will never love me. I feel like punching Mick even though it's not his fault. I just want to punch something. I walk out and see Fabian grumpily go to his room. I push him to the wall and punch him.

"Jerome! What the hell?" he yells at me. I look at his face and see the bruise and realize what I just did.

"Oh, sorry Fabian. I was just mad and… Sorry," I apologize.

"It was the truth, though. Better know now then in a month when you get the courage to ask her," he shrugs. Why is he being so rude?

"What's gotten into you? You've been snappy and rude. You're not usually like this," he looks down at his feet.

"I'm just sick of this," he says.

"What do you mean-"

"I'm sick of how we have to be cooped up in this stupid house, I'm sick of loving Nina and her not loving me back, I'm sick of feeling like this, I'm sick of everything!" he yells, throwing his hair up in despair. He slides down on the wall to the ground and puts his head in his hands, gripping onto his hair. I go down next to him and we sit in silence.

"Something else is going on," I whisper to him. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"It's my sister's birthday today," he says quietly. He has a sister?

"I saw her get shot in the head from one of those Nazis. After they shot her, they laughed. Those bastards laughed. That's why I've been snappy. I mean, I have nothing to lose. She's gone, my parents, everyone. Even me. I don't know who I am anymore. This place is slowly killing me. Or maybe I'm already dead. It's hard to decipher. I just feel…"

"Illusory," I answer for him. He looks at me and sighs. We sit in silence for a while until we see Alfie come down. He smiling.

"Hi. Guess what?" he asks us. Fabian and I both shrug.

"I kissed Amber and she didn't freak out. I think she liked it," he says cheerily.

"You kissed her? She just broke up with someone, Alfie. She's vulnerable," I tell him. Wow he's clueless. He looks at me.

"What? I thought this was the reason why Fabian said all those things. I thought he wanted relationships to happen so Anubis house would be better," he says, looking at us with puppy eyes. Fabian rolls his eyes and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He clenches his fists and turns back to us.

"To go talk to Nina," he says, leaving.

**Nina's POV:**

I am now sitting in the secret room, crying. Why would he lie to Joy like that? He could've told her that he liked her and not have lied to her and say that he likes me. He humiliated me in front of everyone. I hear knocking at the door.

"Nina, open up," I hear Fabian's voice say. I close my eyes and pray to God that he won't come up. Oh no, too late. I hear him walking up the steps.

"Nina?" I hear him ask. I don't dare breath.

"Nina, this isn't funny. Come out. I can't see anything," he says. I hear him trip over something and I suppress a laugh. I won't blow my cover.

"Fine, just listen. I like you and it's killing me every single day. The moment I saw you, I loved you. I loved the way you talked, I loved the way laughed, I loved you so much. I wish you could love me the same way but I know that's never going to happen. You're too good for me,"

"Then why are you always with Joy?" I ask him, staying in the wall.

"I'm not. I mean, she's always with me. I don't like her that way. Please come out, wherever you are," I hesitate but push the button, coming out. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did you? What?" he asks, starstruck. I sit down next to him on the bed and play with my skirt.

"That doesn't matter right now. Fabian, do you mean what you say?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I've never felt more sure," he says. I kiss his cheek but he cups my chin and kisses me. We pull apart and we sit in silence, with my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't break my heart. I've had it broken before and it hurts," I tell him quietly. He looks at me.

"I would never," he tells me, pulling me in for another kiss. We hear someone coming in the room and we see Joy. We pull apart and she stands there, looking like a mess.

"Joy, what are doing?" I ask her. She goes to Fabian and slaps him right across the face.

"You played with my heart, Fabian. That hurt. I don't think I could ever forgive you. I really liked you and you pushed me to the side," she says. Once she's finished, she kisses him on the cheek. That makes me angry. She kissed him in front of me. Then, she leaves the room, leaving me and Fabian in silence.

"Can you please leave?" I ask him. He sighs. I'm not mad at him, I'm just upset.

"I love you, Nina. I'll see you in the morning," he walks out the room. I am left all alone.

**Mara's POV:**

Mick and I are still sitting in the dining room, looking at each other. It's like a staring contest that neither of us want to lose. I'm afraid if I look away, he'll forget about me. I really like him but why does he like me? I can't wrap my head around that at all. I'm the geek, the lonely geek that no one notices. I see Mick look away and my heart breaks. He was the one who looked away.

"Mara," he breaths. I look down at my empty plate. I see him walk out of the room and I can't help myself from crying. I feel tears coming down my cheeks and I see Jerome out of the corner of my eye.

"Jerome, please go away," I tell him, wiping my eyes. He look down and goes over to me, pulling out a chair.

"What's wrong?" he asks sincerely. Isn't he the jerk?

"Like you care," I roll my eyes at his words.

"Mara, what's wrong? No one pretty as you deserves to be crying," he thinks I'm pretty? My eyes snap at him. He smiles.

"It's just, first Mick indicates that he like me and then he leaves the room as if he regrets what he did. I should have known. I'm a nobody," I throw my words out like the wind. I don't know why, but it's really easy to talk to him.

"Mara, you don't deserve him. You are not a nobody. You're the prettiest, kindest, most amazing person in this house. Mara, you're perfect," I scoff at his words.

"If I'm so perfect, then why did my parents always ignore me? Why did my dad always hit me? Why don't I have any friends? Why did my parents leave me all alone? Why did they hate me so much that I almost committed suicide? Jerome, I'm nothing. I'm the opposite of perfect. I'm a loser, a geek," I confess my secrets to him. I realize now that I'm crying. He looks at me and closes his eyes.

"I didn't know. It's just, you keep all that to yourself. You're always so quiet, Mara. You should speak up," he tells me. I shake my head.

"It's not that easy. Usually if I speak up, people will get hurt. If I speak my mind all the time, I'll either regret it or I'll be punished or it will all be a mess. I don't want that to happen,"

"You shouldn't bottle up all your feelings," I put my head in my hands and shake my head. I don't respond, I start to cry, hard.

"Jerome, I wish it was that easy. I want that to be easy. I want to be different. I don't like myself, I don't want to feel this way anymore. I'm not happy, Jerome. I want this to be all over with! I want this to all end," I cry. He puts his arm over my shoulder and I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just say something, Mara. Tell me what you're thinking," his words scare me. I don't want to talk about my feelings. It's scary, I don't know how to do it.

"I want to die. I want to get rid of all these feelings. I want to be loved, but that won't happen. That will never happen," I whisper. He looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Mara. I have for so long,"

**Mick's POV:**

I look away from Mara's eyes, knowing that it's not right. I cheated on Amber. I really liked her but something about Mara makes me go crazy. I really like them both and I have no idea what to do. I walk out of the room and I hear Mara crying and I instantly feel mad at myself. I made her cry. I run into my room and kick the end of my bed. I was so stupid. This is why I shouldn't speak out loud. Well, technically, I didn't even speak. This is all Fabian's fault! Where is he? I hear Fabian come in the room. I go over to him and pull him against the wall when I see his black eye and red face. I let go of him and he sits on the ground, hugging his knees.

"What happened to your face?" I ask him. He puts his head in his hands.

"Jerome and Joy, that's what happened. I deserve it, though," he says. I sit down next to him.

"Well, you were an ass tonight," I laugh.

"I'm always an ass. I'm a complete fuckup. I should have saved her," saved who?

"I should have saved my sister from getting shot in the head. Instead, I ran away like a coward. I saw my little sister die and I ran away like a coward. How's that for brave?" he laughs sadly. Jesus, everyone is messed up.

"I didn't know that, Fabian. I'm sorry," I tell him. He looks at me. We sit in silence the rest of the night with us sitting down, not sleeping, not even talking. Just in silence, left alone with our thoughts.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Oh and I know, so many back stories and how they all hate themselves, but I write best with angst. I don't know why, but angst is the easiest to write. I think it's because it's kind of me. I work with it well because I know how to write it. Everyone has a story so don't talk behind people's backs and never judge. Their probably going through something so just don't. It's rude and disrespectful, no matter how rude they are to you. Just be the bigger person and keep on walking or even laugh and smile as you say, "Okay, whatever you say," or "That's okay, let it out. We're all here for you," and then put your hand on their shoulder and give them a sincere look and then leave while laughing. They will just shut up and leave you alone since you got the last word. To me, I just do that and it works. Well, that's all!**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


End file.
